ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Vincent
Vincent is a male name derived from the Italian language. As the Italian name Vincenzo, it is derived from the Latin name Vincentius itself derived (from Latin vincere, "to conquer or win").MFnames.com – Origin and Meaning of Vincent Vincent is commonly an Italian-American name shortened/americanized from Vincenzo and may refer to: Saints *Vincent de Paul, 16th-century French priest *Vincent Ferrer, 14th-century Valencian Dominican missionary and logician *Vincent of Lérins, 5th-century Gallic author of early Christian writings First name Many people named Vincent are better known by the diminutives "Vince", or "Vinny". *Vince Baker, British Management Accountant, of Italian mother Christened Vincenzo *Vince Cable, British politician *Vince Carter, NBA player *Vincent Cassel, French actor *Vince Coleman, American baseball player *Vin Diesel, American actor *Vincent D'Onofrio, American actor *Vincent Gallo, American director, actor, and musician *Vince Gill, American country singer *Vincent Hancock, Olympic shooter *Vinnie Jones, British footballer-turned-actor *Vincent Kartheiser, American actor *Vincent Kompany, Belgian EPL footballer (soccor) *Vincent Lange, German volleyball player *Vincent Lecavalier, Canadian professional hockey centre and captain for the Tampa Bay Lightning *Vincent Massey, Canadian lawyer and diplomat *Vince McMahon, billionaire owner of a publicly traded company (WWE) *Vinnie Moore, American guitarist *Vince O'Sullivan, American racewalker *Vince Offer, American-Israeli infomercial salesman *Vince Rule, American Composer and Musician *Vincent Orange, Politician *Vinnie Paul, American rock/metal drummer (Pantera, Damageplan and HellYeah) *Prince Vincent of Denmark *Vincent Persichetti, American composer *Vincent Pontare, a Swedish singer, songwriter (known as Vincent) *Vince Powell (1928–2009), British sitcom writer *Vincent Price, American actor *Vincent Morris Scheer (Mushy Callahan), light welterweight champion boxer *Vincent Sherman, American director and actor *Vinny Testaverde, former NFL quarterback *Vincent van Gogh, Dutch painter *Vincent Zhao, Chinese martial artist and actor *Vince Lombardi, American Former NFL football coach *Vince Vaughn, American Actor *Vincent Polinag, Filipino boy Surname * A. Vincent, Malayalam film director and cinematographer. * Alex Vincent (actor) * Alex Vincent (drummer) * Angela Vincent, biologist * Ashley Vincent, English footballer * Ava Vincent, porn star * Beverly M. Vincent * Bev Vincent * Brooke Vincent * Cerina Vincent * Clinton D. "Casey" Vincent, USAF general, fighter ace * Colin Vincent * Cyril Vincent * David Vincent * Edgar Vincent, 1st Viscount D'Abernon * Fay Vincent * Francis Thomas Vincent, Jr. * François-Elie Vincent * Frank Vincent, American actor, musician, author and entrepreneur * Gene Vincent * George Vincent (disambiguation) * Georgette Vincent, All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * H. Vincent * Holly Vincent * Hugh Vincent (1862–1931), Welsh rugby player * Innocent Vincent * Isabel Vincent * Jamie Vincent * Jan-Michael Vincent * Jay Vincent * Jean Vincent (footballer) * John Jervis, 1st Earl of St Vincent (1735-1823), British Admiral of the Fleet * John Vincent (general), British general * John Vincent (historian), British historian * John Carter Vincent * June Vincent * Justin Vincent * Keydrick Vincent * Kira Vincent-Davis * Kyle Vincent * Lou Vincent, New England cricketer * Marcel Vincent * Mark Sinclair Vincent or Vin Diesel * Marjorie Vincent * Mary Ann Vincent * Nick Vincent * Norah Vincent * Phil Vincent, British motorcycle pioneer * Pierre H. Vincent * Pierre L. J. Vincent * Rhonda Vincent * Richard Vincent, Baron Vincent of Coleshill * Richard Vincent (playwright) * Robert Vincent * Sam Vincent (basketball) * Samuel Vincent * Sonny Vincent * Stanley Vincent (1897–1976), senior commander in the Royal Air Force * Sténio Vincent * Steven Vincent, American author and journalist * Strong Vincent * Tim Vincent * Tom Vincent, Australian jazz pianist and composer * Tony Vincent * Troy Vincent * Vinnie Vincent * Vincent (Surrey cricketer), English cricketer * Vincent (singer), Swedish Organizations * Vincent Motorcycles, a defunct English motorcycle manufacturer * The Vincent Club of Boston, USA Aircraft * Vickers Vincent Ships * , a United States Navy patrol boat in commission from 1917 or 1918 to 1919 Popular culture * Vincent, a song by Don McLean * Vincent, a short film by Tim Burton * Vincent Valentine, a fictional character from Final Fantasy VII * Vincent Vega, a fictional character in the film Pulp Fiction * V.I.N.CENT "Vital Information Necessary CENTralized" a robot in the 1979 Disney film The Black Hole *Vincent Phantomhive, a fictional character in the anime "Black Butler". References